


浑蛋 01

by achenyou



Series: 浑蛋 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenyou/pseuds/achenyou
Summary: 浑蛋的意思就是字面上的意思。
Relationships: Lee Hyukjae/Lee Donghae
Series: 浑蛋 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794334
Kudos: 1





	浑蛋 01

**Author's Note:**

> abo背景，有私设。  
> 勿上升真人。

事情的起因要追溯到一个月之前。  
李东海那天陪母亲逛街，没想到幼时碰见了住在隔壁的阿姨。那时候他年纪小，依稀记得隔壁有个小男孩和他年纪相仿，两人经常在一起玩。上到小学时，为照顾年迈的奶奶，李东海跟着父母搬了家，一住就是十多年。李东海早不记得童年玩伴的姓名和相貌，面对眼前的陌生女人也只能生疏地问好。  
两位女人对这次偶然的重逢都感到十分惊喜，聊过生活现状后便重新交换电话号码，约定有时间的话两家人一定要好好吃顿饭。  
吃饭的地点定在一家韩餐馆，双方家长聊得热火朝天，李东海却觉得尴尬。虽然身边的人都叫他东海，但是叔叔阿姨分外亲切的语气让他十分不自在，更何况，他根本没办法把坐在他对面的男人和他模糊记忆中的玩伴联系在一起。  
与此同时，李赫宰也无法相信父母所讲的故事中其中有一个主人公是他自己。男孩的长相确实合他眼缘，但他怎么可能在幼儿园里像个痴汉一样盯着他看，又怎么可能有女生和他牵手而把小姑娘推倒在地？这太离谱了。  
家长们从始至终聊得热火朝天，他们俩却像陌生人似的，视线刚一接触就立刻移开。  
聊天聊到一半，东海妈妈忽然叹了一口气。李东海今年搬到新校区上大三，可惜宿舍楼还没盖好，学校让学生们自行解决住宿问题。新校区离家太远了，一个来回需要好几个小时。临近开学，到现在还没租到合适的房子。  
赫宰妈妈问东海现在在哪上学，然后发现和赫宰的学校只隔了一条街。  
“那就让东海来我们家住吧。”  
李赫宰被吓了一跳，刚夹起的年糕又落回碗里。  
“这不太合适吧，咱们家哪有房子啊……”李赫宰重新把年糕夹起来，嘟囔道。  
“怎么就没有房子了？咱们家在汉江那套房不是刚装修完吗，你和东海就住在那里，离你们的学校都近，正好你们还能互相照顾……”  
“那房子不是留着……”李赫宰话没说完，就感觉自己被母亲踢了一脚，只好把“出租”这两个字咽回去。  
李东海也觉得无措，一边说着拒绝的话一边用胳膊肘碰了碰母亲，谁想到母亲竟也和阿姨站在同一个战线。  
讨论来讨论去，李东海搬到汉江和李赫宰同居终是成了板上钉钉的事实。  
这根本就是个阴谋。  
李赫宰是个alpha，尽管信息素并不明显，但他身上的气势无法骗人。李东海隐隐能猜到父母们的意图，他相信李赫宰也懂。  
李赫宰最近才把头发染成金色，出门在外也戴上一副金丝边眼镜，平时就穿衬衫西裤。他本人对这身装扮很满意，李东海只觉得他宁愿热死也要装斯文。换个简单的说法，就是装逼。  
李东海反而对打扮上没什么要求，只要是舒服，穿什么都行。于是，他穿着自己喜欢的运动衫摁响了李赫宰家的门铃。  
房间被收拾得很干净，被子上洒满了阳光，摸上去软软的。  
李赫宰看着自己未来的同居室友，心情有点复杂。母亲把一个未被标记的omega送进家里，其用意显而易见。但这件事无论对谁来说都不公平，他们都有自由选择未来伴侣的权利。  
两个人约定好，一不能随便动对方的物品，二不能随便进入对方的房间，三不能随便带别人回来。如果有人有了新的恋爱对象，两人立刻分开。

李赫宰学金融，李东海学作曲，两个人的专业毫不相干，兴趣爱好乃至饮食习惯也不太相同，但是这些因素并没有让他们的同居生活产生摩擦，他们只用了几天的时间相互磨合，然后便掌握了一种能够和谐相处的平衡。  
目前有点麻烦的事情只有一个，李东海的发情期。  
李东海想了想，还是决定提前和李赫宰打声招呼。他敲了敲门，李赫宰摘下耳机，问他有什么事。  
“嗯……”李东海思索着他应该怎么开口，“过几天我发情期要到了……”  
李赫宰停下正在打字的手，转过身来问他发情期具体是什么时候，大概会持续多久。  
“按理说是下周一开始,然后会持续五天……不知道这次会不会提前，所以和你提前说一声。”  
李赫宰问他是每次都会提前吗，李东海挠了挠脑袋，只说是偶尔。  
李赫宰接着问道：“你想让我怎么做？”  
李东海对此也很迷茫。他之前都是把自己锁在屋子里，忍个四五天，实在忍不了了才会注射抑制剂。现在身边有个和他同居的alpha，让他帮自己度过发情期吗?还是像以往那样一个人挺过来？李东海也不清楚他到底应该怎么做。  
李赫宰见他许久不说话，自己做了决定：“那我出去吧。”  
“……啊？”  
“我出去住几天，免得信息素影响你。”  
李东海没想到他会这么说。  
“那几天我不会回来，整间屋子都留给你，有事的话你再给我打电话。”  
李东海把门关上，李赫宰回想了一下刚刚说的话，觉得自己真是太体贴了。  
然而他们都没料到，李东海当晚就迎来了发情期的第一波热潮。


End file.
